


Andy is Sleeping

by astin_grey



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Somnophilia, foot worship, gay foot fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astin_grey/pseuds/astin_grey
Summary: Takes place during the S6E1: London Andy didn't sleep on the plane ride and Ben takes advantage by worshipping his feet while he's out in the hotel





	

Takes place during the S6E1: London 

Andy had kept Ben up the entire plane ride asking too many questions about the meeting they were going to have upon arriving in England with the wealthy British Lord. It got to the point where he took a sleeping pill and let Andy continue his rambling about Big Ben.

After he slept through the plane ride and noticing Andy hadn’t they all arrived at the Hotel. April and Leslie decided to go on a tour, well April was dragged along to one by Leslie but the only point is that Ben was now in the hotel room with Andy alone for a few hours. 

Collapsing on the bed Andy kicked his shoes off and passed out while Ben unpacked. After some time the scent of Andy’s feet became overwhelming. He turned to see that Andy hadn’t worn socks in his shoes the entire plane ride and his feet smelled accordingly. “Andy.” He whispered, getting a dirty idea. He walked over and wiggled his foot to test his sleeping and got no response whatsoever. 

He smiled and got on his knees, pressing his face into the meaty soles and taking a loud sniff of the scent and licking his sole with a soft moan. The taste of sweat and insole. He rubbed one foot with one hand while the other pressed the tennis shoe into his face to smell and see the shoe size, thirteen. He looked back to the big feet and took both big toes into his mouth, moaning loudly. He rubbed his face all in Andy’s feet, the smell getting him hard.

Andy groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, making Ben go stiff but he didn’t seem to wake, just stir. This was Ben’s favorite angle to worship a guy’s feet. He grinned and picked the feet up, Andy’s knees bending at a nice right angle as he just devoured his feet. “Fuck, Andy…” He hummed and pulled his hard cock out and went to lock the door just in case. 

When he got back to Andy’s feet he licked and slobbered all over them to get them nice and wet before laying his dick on them. He then folded both Andy’s soles together and slowly started fucking them. His moans of Andy’s name slowly got louder when suddenly Andy turned his head and smiled. “You like my feet a lot, huh?” He beamed, making Ben stop and take a step back. 

“Why’d you stop?” Andy asked and reached his feet back at him before rolling over onto his back and pressing the soles together. “Finish up, kay? We shouldn’t be late.” He grinned and Ben tentatively slid his cock back into the tight space between Andy’s arches. Before he even started thrusting Andy stroked his cock between his feet for him. “Andy…” He murmured. 

“You should have told me before… if the meeting goes well we could probably do more to celebrate.” He winked and Ben came all over his feet and legs. “Clean that up so we can get ready.” Andy ordered and lifted his feet to Ben’s face.


End file.
